Alpha,Beta,Omega
by AyanoSakamaki
Summary: Kacchan an alpha, Todoroki a beta, And Izuku an omega… Izuku rejects his two mates, due to not wanting to be a problem… even though the two mates have trouble getting through life without their other mate by their side.
1. Rejection

**Bakugo**

_That damn nerd!_

I think to myself, angered by the fact that he was my mate. Him?! A worthless omega! I need to stop thinking this way, he's my mate…wait, can't I just reject him, no, I will accept him.

"Hey-"

I glare at Shitty hair before storming off to find Deku. On my way I run into Icyhot. He just sends me a look before walking off.

"Where are you going, Kacchan?"

The innocent voice of my omega. I whip my head around and glare at him.

"Hello, Mate~"

His eyes widen and then he stares at me. His eyes go dark, "Izu-"

"I, Izuku Midoriya…"

My eyes widen,

"reject you…"

I fall to me knees and stare into his dull eyes.

"as my mate…"

I stare at him and he looks away, Todoroki comes out of nowhere.

"Are you going to reject me, too…?"

He asks,

_IcyHot is also our mate!? _

"Yes…"

Izuku turns and looks Todoroki in the eyes,

"I, Izuku Midoriya, reject you as my mate…"

He then looks back at me and walks away.

IcyHot falls to his knees, crying. I run over to embrace my other mate, a beta.

"W-why?!"

I start to cry as we sit there and embrace each other.


	2. He’s back

**Todoroki **

It's been 3 weeks since anyone had last seen Izuku, the day he rejected Bakugo and I. People say that he joined to L.O.V., but me and Bakugo don't believe that...

"Babe...?"

"Babe?!"

"BABE?!??!"

I snap out of my thoughts to look over at my hotheaded boyfriend...

"S-sorry..."

He sighs and puts a hand on my cheek, I can see the tears roll down his cheek.

"He's fine..."

We told ourselves that everyday, hoping that it was true. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. We walked to class and took our seats.

About halfway through class the door opened, I couldn't see who was from my seat in the back, at least until Aizawa spoke up.

"Midoriya, have you finally come to join us?" From the look at Bakugos face, I could tell something was wrong. When Izuku finally came into veiw, I see what's wrong. He has hugs circles under his eyes, and his was all greasy and shaved on the sides. When we made eye contact I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

After class ended, I grabbed my two mates and dragged them to a janitors closest. I was gonna find out what was wrong with MY Izu, just you wait.


	3. Away from you

**Izuku **

My back hit the cold wall of the room and I let out a small yelp of pain. I opened my eyes slightly, coming face to face with my alpha mate. The grip he had on my wrist was unbearable.

A small whimper escaped my bruised lips and Kacchan just stared me down,

"S-stop..it hurts..."

I whimpered out but he just growled and shook his head.

"Where have you been?!"

He yelled in my face and now that I think about it, small tears were forming in his eyes. I look to his side to see Todoroki in years.

My heart felt like it had broken in half.

_I did this..?_

I though as my own tears were forming, but the pressure on my wrist was gone. I look back to see Kacchan heading towards the door, Todoroki following him.

"W-where are you g-going?"

I stutter out. They both look at me with a cold gaze.

"Away from you.."

The both say before leaving the room.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I got logged out fo my account and just got back in today. Also this story will be up on my Wattpad soon. My username is Xx_Weaboo_xX.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Bakugo **

I stayed locked up in my room after the little incident with Izuku. I didn't want to talk to anyone..anyone, not even Todoroki.

I sigh and look at the veiw from my balcony, then I hear something from above me. I look up only to see Kirishima on his balcony above mine.

Kirishima waves to me and I just walk back inside. Then I here a thump behind me and look back to see him now on my balcony.

"What do you want?"

I ask while backing away from him. The back of my legs come in contact with my bed, causing me to fall on my back.

Kirishima smirk before hovering over me, then I sent it. _He's in heat!? _

I start to growl softly and I can tell that the heat is getting to him, he's panting now. I get up and glare at him.

"We both have mates so don't think about it!!"

I say loudly to the omega who whimpers softly and looks at the door, his mate was that metal dude from 1B, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu I think.

I roll my eyes and walk to my door, but he just follows me. Soon he reaches out to me and grabs my arm. I growl loudly and try to get his hand off me but he had activated his quirk.

I punch him but I just end hurting myself, my knuckles now bleeding. Groaning in pain I slowly give in to his grip and he deactivates his quirk.

Kirishima leans in to my face and I can feel his breath on my lips. My eyes widen when the door opens, revealing his mate and one of my own.

Both of their eyes widen then I realize that Kirishimas lips were now on my own. I immediately push him away to his mate. Tetsutetsu smells his heat and relaxes, knowing what happened.

But Todoroki didn't.

"You know..if you wanted to reject me you could have just said so..."

Was what he said before he fled the room with tears in his eyes. I turn to the two boys and Tetsutetsu sighs.

"Go after him…"

I nod and run after him, my own tears starting to fall.


	5. Mistunderstanding Pt2

**Todoroki **

I run out of my room as soon as I hear yelling from down the hall of my dorm room. It sounded like Bakugo yelling at Deku like he usual does accept there was a different emotion behind it.

As soon as I step out of my room I see Deku running at full speed, tears falling from his eyes.

Deku sees me and he averts his eyes. When he grows nearer I see Bakugo come around the corner with tears in his eyes. Deku tries to run past me but I grab his arm and hold him and wait for Bakugo.

"Izuku."

I say in a stern voice, causing him to flinch slightly.

"P-please let me go…"

He whimpers out and I don't let him go, just soften my grip.

Bakugo arrives by us eventually, but I smell something. A omega scent! Someone's scent that is not one of us is on him.

I pull Izuku to my chest as I start to tremble, I can feel him trembling as well. Bakugo notices and his face softens..

"Babe…"

"Don't "Babe" me, you cheater!"

I snap at him, his eyes widen with shock as I start to back away.

"Y-you don't understand..."

"I understand plenty! Filthy cheater!"

And with that I drag Izuku with me outside of the room. Neither of us look back at Bakugo as we run to the common room where most of the class stands. We both had tears in our eyes and the class rushes to our sides.


End file.
